The Master of Death
by Fanta Addict
Summary: Harry Potter has graduated from Hogwarts. After finishing his training to be a Auror, he gets a troubling dream, with forbidding of the things to come. With in days his world is flipped up-side down. Will Harry be able to go on and live a new life, or is his life at an end? Discontinued
1. Prologue

.

 **Master of Death**

 **A New Dawn**

Book 1

5 years after Voldemort's death…

darkness… nothingness… a never ending void that was everywhere, and knowhere. A sound, or voice? I cannot tell. I hear it again, I can make it out. It says

 _3 days hence when the sun goes down,_

 _you will find what you seek and end what you fear._

 _The doing will be done, the time spent over_

 _and you shall see again what you find dear._

 _You will fear not and although you wish_

 _What is done is done, and cannot be undone._

 _An object found you will have and_

 _With 3 being one and one being three_

 _A rift be formed and so you will find_

 _That death waits and so you shall be_

 _The Master of Death_

 _A thing new but old and yet forgotten_

 _Journeys begin that have long waited_

 _So go ye far and none shall forget_

 _That the Master Of Death has come again_

* * *

If you are reading this, Thank You!

This is my very first Fanfic story and I plan to get Halo into this story but it is going to take a few chapters to get there.

-King Awesome


	2. Meeting of Friends

.

Chapter One

Harry Potter was having a very special, yet odd week. His life was busy and although busy was nice, there were limits. Harry had finished Hogwarts and he quickly enrolled to be an auror. He did well in this position and after he had finished his time training to be an auror, he was accepted into the job. It had been a year since that day when he was graduated from school. They started him to work immediately.

His latest assignment was to hunt down a rogue wizard who kept on killing people with a mysterious weapon. Nobody he talked to could tell him what the weapon was. They had no clue what this device was. The guess on what it could be where far and wide, many so ridiculous that Harry nearly fell over laughing, though nobody could tell.

Over the past few years, people around Harry had noticed a change in him. When he was training to be an auror he wasn't seen that often. There wasn't much worry about this though. "He is in one of the hardest schools", everyone said. Others who knew him well though (this being his best friends) believed that he was pushing everybody away. They started watching him very closely after a while of no contact. When Harry graduated, everyone thought that Harry was going to come back into their worlds. What happened was the exact opposite. When Harry got an assignments, he went off the grid to do and finish the assignment (this only happening if necessary but still happening a lot). The last time that Harry had seen someone he knew well was approximately 2 months ago. This leads to the encounter that Harry had with his two of best friends.

As was said, Harry was having an odd week. He kept on chasing the man and almost finding him, but at the last second he would disappear. Harry was starting to get frustrated. He had nearly found the man so many times, but he ways got away. He was at the house he had been staying at when Ron and Hermione had showed up. Ron and Hermione were married for almost a month at the point when they finally tracked him down. When they arrived Ron and Hermione were very cautious. They were worried about the way he would respond. They probably wouldn't have come if they knew what was about to happen.

Harry was sitting at the dining room table, he was looking in the Daily Prophet for new information that he could use to find this man. He had learned a few days ago that the man was called Wilbert. No last name was know though. He was eating a meager breakfast of bacon and eggs. While reading an interesting paragraph on the "Mysterious" disappearance of Harry Potter (how they said hadn't been seen in public for nearly 5 years which was true, he had hardly been in public for a very long time). When he was half-way through the article he heard a knock at his door.

"Weird", he muttered "nobody should be able to find the door unless I told them." He slowly got up, years of training and constant danger was getting ahold of him. He had his hand by his wand when he quickly opened the door. The sudden movement caused a slight gasp from someone at the front door. He then realized that it was Ron and Hermione. Again his training inserted itself and before he could even think he asked, "Which bathroom did we make the polyjuice potion?"

Hermione quickly responds, "The girls bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle lives. Know, why didn't you come to our wedding?!"

Harry looks startled. "You had a wedding! I thought that you guys weren't engaged yet!"

"We were. For a while actually, but you probably didn't notice!"

"Of course I did!" although the look in his eyes proved otherwise.

Hermione gave a humming noise and still looked frustrated. Meanwhile Ron started to speak, "I know you've been busy," Hermione again gave vent to another noise, "but you really should have come to the wedding."

"I would have come if I even had know the date for the wedding!" Harry exclaimed. Know it was Hermione's turn to look startled.

"You didn't get the message?"

"Yes I didn't. I may be busy but I wouldn't miss your wedding!"

"How's that even possible?" she muttered.

"How did you send it?" Harry asked.

"We sent it by owl. It was one of the rented ones so we don't know if it came back. We had so many letters to send out that it would have taken years for our owl to send them all."

Harry looked worried, "So your blaming me for not getting the invitation?" He said this with a complete straight face that didn't show anything of what he was thinking. Internally though, he couldn't decide whether or not to be angry, frustrated, tired or even joking. He longingly wanted to tease them about there error, but he just didn't feel like doing that. He was really just mentally tired. He had been working hard for the past 5 years, trying to forget those he lost and the pain he caused. He then realized that there had been a awkward silence permeating the air after the question.

"Oh whatever, please come on inside!"

They did this very quickly, for it was a cold night and they hadn't brought the warmest of clothes. Harry quickly guided them over to the dining room. After telling them to sit down he went into the kitchen to make some tea. After finishing he quickly walked into the room. The moment he walked in silence fell, the silence of when the topic of discussion comes into the room. He gave them their tea and sat down.

After a few moments of silence, he asked "So why are you here?"

A few seconds passed with no remarks. Ron then replied, " No one but the Ministry has talked to you in a few months. We were starting to worry."

"Well there isn't any need to worry, as you can probably tell I am quite fine."

Hermione butted in and said, "We're not quite so sure about that."

Harry gave her an inquisitive look. "If I don't look fine please tell me because it is a matter of great concern to me."

Hermione gave a weak smile. "We're worried because it has been weeks, no, years since we have really had a good talk. Why haven't you come and talked to us."

"As I've said, I'm busy." This statement was a bit harsh. Hermione and Ron were surprised. It had been a long time since Harry had been this forceful and harsh.

"Harry ,your pushing us away and your using your work as an excuse. You should take a break. Come spend time with us and the Weasleys. Take a vacation. You've been working since right after the war and haven't stopped working from that moment. Have you even considered taking a break?"

"I have and I will take a break when I find the man I'm hunting." Then a glint seemed to appear in his eyes. "And then I think I will take a vacation, a long one."

"Why don't you just let someone else take care of this man," Ron said.

"I can't, even though I am one of the youngest Aurors, I am still one of the best. Once I find out how he is able to go what he is doing, I will take a break." He noticed then that it was starting to get later in the evening. "I have a lead that I need to follow. I'll come talk to you when i've finished with this assignment and it's probably time for you to go home. You have your own jobs as well.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I guess we do." She stood up and Ron quickly followed.

"It's been great talking to you again Harry." Ron said

"Same," Hermione said as she quickly gave Harry a hug. "Until next time!"

Harry smiled as he closed the door. It had been a long time since he had smiled a real smile.

"Till next time," he whispered and then he quickly grabbed his cloak and walked out the door.


	3. A Dream

.

Chapter Two

Harry quickly walked down the street. It was nearly three days after he had talked to Ron and Hermione and he was feeling remarkably better. He had been sleeping well for the first time in months and he was feeling quite Happy. As he turned into a side alley he saw a door in the side of the alley. He smiled, his informant was true to his word. There was a house in this area even though there wasn't supposed to be one.

He walked up to the door, pulled out his wand and said, "Alohomora". The door made a slight thunk, and then opened. Harry walked inside, and then something hit his shield spell that he had set up while walking into the door. He had altered the spell slightly while in training to be an auror and so it also stopped projectiles as well as spells.

Harry quickly said, "Petrificus Totalus", while saying so he had aimed at the man. The man's eyes widened as he hit the floor.

Harry quickly strolled over and squated next to the man. He quickly grabbed the object that he held in his hand. He looked over it, and wasn't sure what he was looking at. It was thick and long. It looked kind of like the gun Uncle Vernon had had, but it looked more advanced. He shrugged and then looked back at the man. He whispered, "Finite Incantatem." No sooner as the man realized that Harry had lifted the curse, he swung at him. With a casual flick of Harry's wand the arm was again jerked back to the floor.

"I will let you move if you don't try to hurt me, do you understand?"

"Yes," was the reply.

Harry nodded, "good, know tell me what this is?"

The man said nothing as Harry waved the thing back and forth. "Fine," harry said after a while of silence. "I have ways of making you talk," and so saying, he started to raise his wand.

The man made a noise in the back of his throat and then said, "it's a gun!"

"What type of gun?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I got it off this man, he had this expensive suit and had this stone on a necklace around his neck."

"What did the stone look like?"

"It looked more like a ring, but one part of the ring was cut."

Harry was worried, was this the resurrection stone? If so how had the man got ahold of it. Last he saw of it was in the Forbidden Forest!

"What was his name?"

"Don't know."

"How old was this man?"

"He was probably around 21 years old."

"What did he look like?"

"He had blond hair and a pale pointed face. He seemed to hold himself with a inner dignity and high handedness."

Harry's face paled and he seemed to shrink in demeanor. "Thanks," he said. "Stupefy," once the man was unconscious he sent a patronus to the ministry to tell them that he had caught the man and to send people to get him. It also said he had a lead on how had gave him the weapon and that he was going to get him. He walked outside and disapparated.

Harry was laying down. It was 1 o'clock in the morning. He had spent rest of that day looking for Draco Malfoy. The description fit him perfectly. A pointed face and blond hair and a very certain personality. But how had Draco got ahold of the gun, and the resurrection stone? All he knew for sure was that he needed to find Draco and talk to him. And so thinking he fell asleep.

What was this place? Where was he? The darkness… nothingness… a never ending void that was everywhere, and knowhere. A sound, or voice? I cannot tell. I hear it again, I can make it out. It says

3 days hence when the sun goes down,

you will find what you seek and end what you fear.

The doing will be done, the time spent over

and you shall see again what you find dear.

You will fear not and although you wish

What is done is done, and cannot be undone.

An object found you will have and

With 3 being one and one being three

A rift be formed and so you will find

That death waits and so you shall be

The Master of Death

A thing new but old and yet forgotten

Journeys begin that have long waited

So go ye far and none shall forget

That the Master Of Death has come again


	4. Of Thing Lost and Found

.

Chapter 3

Harry woke up, he rolled over and looked at his clock. It was 5 in the morning. He groaned, today was going to be a tiring day. He then thought of the dream he had had. He wondered what it could mean, and he could remember it clearly, to clearly. He felt as if he had really experienced it. Yet there were other things to worry about right now. He still had to find Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked everywhere, but he still had no idea where Draco was. He checked his house and any associates that he thought Draco had know, but he couldn't find where Draco was hiding. At the end of the second day he went to Gringotts. His goal for going here was to get the Elder Wand. He had a suspicion that because of the connection between the wand and Draco, due to him owning the wand before him, that it might help him. After trying several ways using the Elder Wand he was still unable to find him. It was another restless night after that, constantly worrying and thinking about where Draco could possibly be.

* * *

Harry woke up, he had had the dream again. He was starting to get worried. It had been a long time since the last time he had dreams the frequent. He also realized that today was the third day. He had a feeling that he would find Draco today.

He started looking but was having the same results. Halfway through the day he got an idea. Draco had hidden from him before, in the Room of Requirement. After checking his current lead, he quickly apparated into Hogsmeade. 15 minutes later of walking and he had reached the castle. It was the middle of the summer so there was only a skeleton crew here. Nobody noticed as Harry strolled into the school. It had been many years since he had last been at Hogwarts. He quickly strolled past the great hall. Memories of how had died here and the sorrow that came with it. He moved on before he thought to much about all how died.

He finally reached the hallway that the Room of Requirement was in. He strolled back and forth 3 times thinking hiding a few items that he had brought along. The third time he passed, the door materialized. He opened it and strolled in. There was still mountains of treasure and items hidden by students over the ages. He kept on walking. Soon he found Draco kneeling next to a mound. It looked like a grave. As he walked closer he saw that the tombstone said Goyle.

"Hello,"

Draco jerked up and turned around. It looked as if he had been crying. "Potter, why are you here?"

"You know why Draco. The man that you gave the weapon described you quite clearly. I knew it was you the moment he started talking."

"Well way to go Potter. You've found me. Know why don't you come chain me up and take me to the ministry. I've always know you've wanted a reason to."

"Draco, I don't want to take you to the ministry. I just want to know where you got that gun."

Draco gave another start. "You don't?"

"No Draco, I've decided long ago that you weren't worth my time."

Draco laughed. "And yet your here deciding not turn me into the ministry!"

"I just want to know how gave you the weapon and if there are any more."

"I can't tell you that."

"Then I guess I'll have to use other methods."

"No," Draco shouted. "I meant that I have no idea where they came from. I found that one and more in the Forbidden Forest."

"Where?!"

"I'll show you," and with that he started walking towards the forest. Harry followed behind at a safe distance. He had his wand out as they walked towards the forest. They passed by Hagrid's cottage. He left a note on the door, it had been a long time since he had last talked to Hagrid.

They reached the spot after around two minutes of walking. "This is the spot, right here. I found two. I brought them back home and soon after one was stolen with ammunition for the gun."

Harry looked around. He noticed that the area was right next to Aragog's lair. Then with a start he realized that this was where Harry had been killed for the second time, and dropped the resurrection stone.

"Did you find a ring right around here?"

"Um," sounding a bit self conscience he said, "Yes."

"I'm going to need that back Draco."

Draco's eyes widened, "Please no, let me keep it!"

"Do you have any idea what that ring is?"

"No," Draco replied.

"That was once one of Tom's Horcruxes."

A slight gasp escaped from Draco's mouth.

"It is also one of the deathly Hallows which is why, I'm guessing, that you want to keep it."

Draco gave a slight nod.

"I've used that Hallow only once, and that was for help to get through the battle."

"Why do you want it though?" Draco asked.

"I don't want it, but it needs to go somewhere safe. People have been driven mad by that ring. It also killed Dumbledore. So please let me take it somewhere safe."

Draco reluctantly took of the necklace that had the ring on it and gave it to him. As soon as it touched Harry's hand he disappeared, and so did the mysterious weapons.(Although nobody would know this for weeks to come) As soon as Draco realized that Harry had disappeared, he ran to the castle. It wasn't long before the entire world knew that Harry Potter had disappeared from this world.


	5. A Talk with Death

.

Chapter 4

A Talk with Death

The darkness was back, and it was growing. A void that was ever consuming. Then he felt it, and knew it. He opened his eyes and saw the void, an never ending stretch of plains, devoid of light and had a feeling of despair and pain. Far away he felt joy and happiness, of celebration and love, yet he knew that it wasn't for him, not yet at least. He looked around further. For a while he looked trying to see everything, but he couldn't see everything. Then he heard a voice and it unique. Nothing like the voice that he had heard in his dreams.

"Harry Potter."

He whirled around and stared at the figure standing not even three feet behind him. It was a girl, a young one too. She looked around 13 years-old, yet he couldn't seem to get a good look, it looked all fuzzy.

She gave a laugh at the expression that she saw on his face. "Who are you," stammered Harry.

"That is a hard question to answer. I could be many things, but I think that you would no me best as Death." Harry gave another start at that.

"Why am I here? Did I die?!"

"No Harry, you didn't die and the reason that you are here is because of the Deathly Hallows. When you reunited all three of them, it made a portal that deposited you here. When you helped Draco Malfoy and he gave you the resurrection stone. Harry, you had all the Hallows on you and this marked you as the next Master of Death."

Harry looked at the young girl standing next to him. He could hardly believe that she was such a powerful being. "What is the Master of Death?"

"The Master of Death is my helper. His or her goal is to travel the universes and report on them. You will go and see worlds and in your travels you will provide help where needed. You will find and destroy those who hurt others, and fight for peace. After every world that you help , you will help establish peace, and then you will return here to continue the work."

"And why do you believe that I will do 'the work"?"

"Because you fight for those who need your help. You have already fought for one world and you freed it. You stayed for a while and made sure the piece stayed. The only thing that was missing was the power to move on to the next place. You were born for this and although we all have wants, we must first do what is needed."

Harry nodded. What she said made sense, to him at least, and he did want to help people. He had been drifting, but he know had a purpose. He had something that he could do for others. This was what he wanted.

"Will I die?"

"Due to the nature of life, at some point you will die. All things die, but during your traveling between worlds you will have many chances to do what you need to do. Death will have less a hold on you and you will survive many things that many couldn't survive. Be careful though, if you do die your time as the Master of Death will be over. You will go and join those in the Hall of Masters."

Harrys thoughts then went to his friends. "Will I ever see my friends again.

"You will be able to visit your friends and family after every world. If you also have the need they will appear in your dreams."

Harry summoned a chair and sat down in it. He was surprisingly calm. It seemed very clear about what his position was, and he knew that he would help people because that was how he was. He did have a one more questions though.

"Why am I going to be called Master of Death? If I'm the Master of Death then why are you telling me what to do?

"A long time ago a one o my wanders was called the Master of Death on the world. It was because of the control she had on people lives. I liked the name and decided to keep let her keep it.."

Harry nodded. "I believe that was the last question that you wanted to ask."

"Yes," that was all that I was really wondering.

"You will be sent to the future in the time 2531. The wizards have gone into hiding and are no longer have any real threat in the world. There numbers grew thin and soon they were scattered. Expansion into space provided worlds of possibility, as well as places to hide. Although the trouble with the wizards might require some attention, the main worry is about an alien races. The Covenant as they are called are very religious. The existence of the humans didn't go with their religion and so after a while of watching, they declared war. The war would have been lost if not for an elite unit called The Spartans took the front lines. They were super soldiers and extremely hard to kill. Technology stolen from the alien race also helped them improve. But the Covenant still won all space combats and in so doing kept on winning the war. With this information you will arrive on a spacecraft fleeing from Covenant spaceships. The human vessel holds the Master Chief, the greatest of all the Spartans. You will help him and others to turn the tide and prevent disaster. Do what you must to complete you goal,"and after a pause, "and good luck."

With those parting words, Harry's world started to fade. The last thought in Harrys mind was wondering what new adventure this would be.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one's going to be in the** **Halo Universe!**

 **Till next time!**


	6. Through Time and Space

.

Chapter 5

Cortana wasn't really doing anything. Sure, she was in control of an entire spacecraft but all things considered the ship was fairly easy to control. Barely any of her processing power was being focused on the ship. Most of it was in low power mode. She had been contemplating a few things such as the destruction of Reach, and the effects that would come from it. The headquarters of the UNSC was destroyed and there wasn't much that could be done about it. She focused her thoughts on the next jump. UNSC protocol required the ship to make multiple jumps before heading to Earth. The next destination was already ready to go. They were a day out from the end of the jump. She started to prep the cryotubes for defrosting when they were launched out of the jump. Warnings all around the ship flared on. The ship wasn't prepared for the unexpected exit, but otherwise the ship was intact. She was worried though, the jump had brought them short of their destination and she believed that the ship was being chased by the covenant. Then her sensors picked up multiple things, first a planet and a ring floating on the other side of the planet slowly coming towards them. Though interesting, she was more worried about the figure in the Master Chief's cryo room. It was humanoid but the figure hadn't been there before. She made a decision and turned the ship onto high alert. She also turned on the defrosting for everyone on the ship.

* * *

Harry's world focused around him, he found himself standing in a room with a big bar of metal in the middle of it. He saw a door on the far side of the room. Before he could make a move the an alarm went off. The big metal thing let out a hissing noise and a hatch opened up. Harry eyes widened. "Merlin," he whispered. A man, no a half giant, walked out into the room. He looked around and saw him. He ran at him, and before Harry could think his training took hold. He apparated to the far side of the room.* He appeared and looked around. He saw the man stop and start to turn around. Harry decided against confrontation. Until he knew more, he was going to steer away from conflict. He whipped out his invisibility cloak and surrounded himself in it. As he did he noticed that it had changed. It was more like a robe know, but as he put it on he still disappeared from sight.

* * *

Cortana's was shocked. The man had quickly disappeared from one side of the room to the other. And then disappeared from her sensors. He was gone. She spoke into the Chief's helmet. "Do you see him."

"No visual confirmation on the target." There was no hint of any emotion in his voice.

"Cortana," Captain Keyes said.

She fizzled to life on her holographic pad. "What Sir."

"Why did you unfreeze us?"

"There is an intruder onboard. We were kicked out of our jump and then the a man appeared inside the Master Chief's cryo room. That was when I woke everybody up sir."

"Do we have any other contacts?"

"There is a ring on the far side of the planet, a large one, but otherwise nothing that can be sighted by our sensors."

"Ok, what about this man."

"I have some video footage and the Master Chief saw him before he disappeared."

"Show me the footage."

The footage appeared on a nearby screen. Captain Keyes watched with a bit of skepticism.

"Are you sure that this footage is real. No malfunctions in the Cameras?"

"None sir. The camera was a peak performance. I also have footage from the Master Chief's helmet. I showed this footage because it showed the whole story. He missed the man disappearing. You'll notice though that he pulls out a cloak and puts it on. Then he disappears."

"Yes, I see."

"Get the crew to scrounge the deck for the man," and after a pause, "and get my Spartan up here!"

Harry was mystified. He wasn't completely sure where he was. He knew that he was on a spaceship, but where? What was he supposed to do? Right know he was sitting and leaning against a vehicle he had found. It had wings like a plane but they weren't long enough to hold it in the air, or so he thought. He wasn't completely sure if the muggles technology was advanced enough to fly without wings. He noticed a sign on the far side of the ship. It had letters that said PELICAN on the side of the ship. What that meant he had no idea. Harry decided that the ship probably had a command center. He was sure that if he found the command center, he would find the leader of the ship. He could then explain what he was doing on board their ship. Harry got up and started to walk towards the doors. He thought that the command center would probably be where the most people where going. Before he could reach the doors they opened revealing the giant man he had seen earlier. He had seen other people on the ship, but he was the only one who he thought looked like him. The man quickly walked by heading for the doors on the opposite end of the room. Harry made a quick decision and followed him.

After barely 5 minutes of walking, they entered a room. He gasped at the sight he saw. There it was, space. He stared wide eyed, and only barely made it through the doors before they closed. He shook of the amazement that he felt. He had a job that he had to do. He looked towards the big guy and noticed something peculiar. There was a man standing next to what looked to be a miniaturized women. Then he realized that it was actually a image. He again was surprised as the lady spoke.

"Master Chief."

The Master Chief first solution the man standing in front of him before he said, "Cortana."

"How was your little nap," said the projection that he know realized was called Cortana. He also thought that there was a bit of a teasing note in those words, but that wasn't possible, right?

The Master Chief made a slight noise but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Grumpy are we?" she said.

Harry was sure of it know. This Cortana had a sense of humor.

The Master Chief said, "I would be willing to make jokes if we didn't have a intruder on board."

"Yes Master Chief, that's why I got you all prepped up before you got up here. I want you to go and find whatever snuck on board or ship." said the man standing in front of the Master Chief. Harry supposed that he was the man in charge of the ship. Harry thought about what he could do. He could introduce himself to them, but not with this behemoth with them. He would wait until he left the room and then talk to the Commander. As the Master Cheif walked out of the room, Harry gave him a little time to go away before he exposed himself. He didn't know how fast the man was. After around 15 minutes he was getting ready to appear when alarms started going of.

Harry gave a start. The projection again appeared on her pad thing and said, "Covenant vessels inbound, they just got out of a jump."

"Can we make another jump Cortana?" said the commander.

"No, the ship needs to store up power before it can make another jump. We're at nearly 10% of the needed energy. The ship can't make another jump in time."

"What are or options?"

"I'd suggest heading towards the ring coming towards us. We can make a landing on it."

"Why not the planet?"

"The planet isn't habitable. The only thing habitable is that ring."

"Prepare all stations for combat. Send the Master Chief up here. The man will have to become our second priority."

"Yes sir."

Harry cursed. Barely 30 minutes into this new world he was going into a fight and he barely knew what he could do. Still, he would help them as much as possible. First though, he needed to talk to the commander and try to help them as much as possible.

Harry had been standing in a corner, he know started walking towards the man. As he did, he thought about appearing, but as he started to reach for the cloak to tear it off, he noticed thathe had appeared into the visible spectrum.

"That's new." Harry said with a bit of surprise, but he kept on walking forward. The man noticed him. As he did his eyes widened.

"Cortana!" While saying this he started reaching for something at his side.

Before he could do anything Harry said, "There's no need for violence. If I had wanted to hurt you, I could have easily done that without you even knowing I was here."

The commander didn't pull out what Harry thought was a gun. He kept his hand next to the weapon but didn't do anything with it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" growled the commander.

"Why my name is Harry Potter and I want to help you."

"Well then Mr. Potter," but he was interupted as Harry said, "please call me Harry."

"Well Harry, why would I want your help?"

"Because I'm trained as a fighter and can be of great benefit against the covenant. They are as much my enemy as yours Commander."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I haven't done anything that could hurt you or your crew. I haven't attacked anyone or anything and you and I are both humans."

Before the commander could respond though, the Master Chief ran into the room, he started to aim a gun at Harry. Before he could fire Harry had said, " Expelliarmus." But instead of the spell forcing the gun out of the Chiefs hand, it hit a shield around his body. Then the man opened fire.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked the new Chapter!**

 **Also, thanks for all the feedback on the story. It helps me write a good story and know what you guys are thinking of it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-King Awesome901**


	7. Update

I'm not planning on updating this very soon, if at all. I've lost motivation for this and if I do keep on writing it, I'll probably put it up all at once. This would help me if I wanted to change the story line at all in the future.

Thanks for reading so far and I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner.


End file.
